Door frames are well known in the art. The conventional door frame has a shape that engages a wall and is positioned around the top and sides of an opening in the wall in which a door is installed. A hinge of the door is affixed to the door frame and a portion of the door frame is either recessed or set to protrude around a perimeter of the door frame in a fashion to prevent the door from passing through, thereby permitting the door to seal shut.
The conventional door frame suffers from a number of problems, they are susceptible to damage from collisions with users and equipment (e.g., especially in areas where machinery is driven), they do not facilitate easy cleaning, and they provide regions for mold/bacteria invasion and growth.